


When faith gets lost ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Losing, Other, Wings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

When faith gets lost ...  
Wie damals, vor so vielen Jahren, als sie alle das erste Mal beseelt von dem tiefen Wunsch zu fliegen in in die kleine Kirche gekommen war, würde sicher auch an diesem Abend das sanfte Licht durch die, hohen Fenster in den im Abendlicht ruhig daliegenden Innenraum der Heggen Kirke fallen. Die rotgoldenen, durch das bunte Glas vielfach gebrochene Strahlen würden Anders wie damals auch willkommen heißen und ihm auch dieses Mal den Weg weisen zu wollen, indem sie ein strahlend leuchtendes Mosaik von bunten Farben und Mustern auf den steinernen Boden zu seinen Füßen, beinahe wie ein Teppich aus bunten Licht über den er zum Altar schreiten konnte, zeichnen würden.  
So hatte er gedacht, aber an diesem Abend war etwas anders.  
Bereits als er die weißgestrichenen Holztüren mit den im Laufe der Jahre grünlich angelaufenen Messingbeschlägen geöffnet hatte, hatte er es schon tief in seinem Inneren gespürt. Ein kalter Hauch, der ihn aufzufordern schien, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, wehte ihm kühl entgegen und ein kaltes Band schien plötzlich sein Herz zu umklammern. Die Tür öffnete sich schwerer, als in seiner Erinnerung und er musste sich schwer dagegen lehnen, damit sie sich letztendlich doch noch mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete.  
Der Eingang war ein dunkles Loch, bedrohlich, gähnend und schwarz lag es vor ihm und schien eher der finstere Eingang zur Hölle, wie Dante ihn gekannt hatte, als der Weg zu einem Ort Gottes zu sein. Aber noch hatte er Hoffnung und so trat er durch in die gähnende Schwärze hinein.  
Plötzlich ergoss sich wie damals vor zwei Jahren, als Johan ihn abends in das Gotteshaus geführt hatte, das bunte Licht zu seinen Füßen und schien ihn weiter in den kühlen Steinbau, der ihm einst so viel Trost gespendet und dessen ruhige Kraft ihn damals so sehr beflügelt hatte, dass er auch ohne Flügel wahrlich hatte fliegen können, zu locken.  
Schritt für Schritt trat er auf den bunten Teppich aus Licht, der sich auf dem Mittelgang, dessen abgelaufener, grünlicher Teppich als Leinwand des Lichtes diente, ausbreitete. Die langen Finger gefaltet und den Kopf demütig gesenkt schritt er über den Lichtteppich, während sich hinter ihm die schweren Doppeltüren mit einem leisen Seufzen zu schließen begannen und schließlich mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss fielen.  
Die Temperatur schien weiter zu sinken, Eis bildete sich an den bunten Glasfenstern, schien darüber zu kriechen, das Glas zu verdunkeln und das Licht auszusperren, so dass das Innere der kleinen Kirche nun im gespenstischen Halbdunkel lag. Er schlang die Arme um sich und sein Atem ging mit jedem Schritt über den verblassenden Weg aus Licht schwer und kondensierte als winzige Wölkchen in der kühlen Luft des verlassen daliegenden Gotteshauses. Etwas war anders, etwas schien in der Kirche zu fehlen und nun mit dem letzten, tröstlichen Licht endgültig verschwunden zu sein.   
Die Wärme, die ihn damals sofort tröstend umfangen hatten, wie die liebevolle Umarmung einer liebenden Mutter oder eines Vaters, schien vergangen zu sein. Eine Kälte, die nichts mit den draußen herrschenden winterlichen Temperaturen zu tun hatte und die doch schmerzte, war an ihre Stelle getreten.   
Schritt für Schritt kämpfte er sich durch die dunkle Kirche, seine blassen Lippen formten immer wieder tonlos die altvertrauten Silben dessen, was einst gewesen war, sein Leuchtfeuer des Glaubens, vermochte es nun aber nicht die langsam näher kommende Dunkelheit zu durchdringen und die darin lauernden Schatten zu vertreiben. Noch immer konnte er es in der Dunkelheit, in den Ecken, zwischen den Bänken und an all den im Dunklen liegenden Orten, wispern und rascheln hören, als würde sich dort etwas Dunkles regen.   
Mitleidlos sahen die schwarzen Augen der gemalten Heiligen, der im Halbdunkel nicht genau erkennbaren Bibelszenen, die beim letzten Besuch noch im herrlichsten Licht geleuchtet hatten, über ihn hinweg, als er schließlich vor den Stufen zum Altar verharrte.   
Alle Laute schienen jäh zu verstummen, nur die bunten Fenster ächzten leise unter der dicken Eisschicht, welche das abendliche Licht beinahe vollständig aussperrte, als nun die tiefe, nächtliche Dunkelheit wie eine Woge über ihn rollte und ihn zu Boden zu reißen drohte. Brüllend legte sich die Dunkelheit mit allen ihren grässlichen Geräuschen über das hoch aufragende Kirchenschiff und umschloss Anders zusammensinkende Gestalt.  
Schwer sackte er auf den abgelaufenen, grünen Teppich, seine Hände umfassten aber das hölzerne Geländer, das ebenfalls bereits von einer kühlen Eisschicht überzogen war und ihm nicht als Halt dienen wollte, als er nun darum kämpfte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder rutschten seine haltsuchenden Finger vom glitschigen, eisverkrusteten Holz ab und Anders sank erneut auf den Boden nieder. Mühsam gelang es ihm schließlich irgendwann wenigstens den Kopf zu heben und seine schlanken Finger, zu hilflosen Fäusten geballt, schlugen immer wieder auf den abgelaufenen Teppich, als er seine ganze Wut und seine Verzweiflung in die ihn umgebende, bedrohliche Dunkelheit hinausschrie, „WARUM?!?“  
Stille antwortete ihm.  
Die schwarzen, seelenlosen Augen der Heiligen, dunkle Farbkleckse, die in dem finsteren Zwielicht jegliche Heiligkeit verloren zu haben schienen, starrten auch jetzt weiterhin mitleidlos auf ihn herab und schienen auch von dem leisen Schluchzen, das ihm entwich, nicht erweicht werden zu können, ihm endlich die ersehnte Erlösung zu zugestehen.  
Das schrille Quietschen der Türangeln der weißen Eingangstür schnitt wie ein Messer durch den Lärm der Dunkelheit und brachte das Kreischen der verborgenen Wesen zum Verstummen. Durch die sich nun langsam öffnende Eingangstür fielen die letzten Strahlen der abendliche Sonne in den Jahrhunderte alten Steinbau der Kirche. Ihr langsam über den dunklen Mittelgang wanderndes Licht vertrieb mit goldenen Strahlen die Schatten und als die ersten Strahlen schließlich endlich die Stufen und damit auch die kniende Gestalt des ehemaligen Rekordhalters erreichten, schuf es den Schatten von großen, Flügeln, die in strahlendem Weiß hinter Anders ausgebreitet auf dem Boden lagen.  
Eine Illusion, von dem, was einst gewesen war.  
Anders größter Wunsch.  
Seine Liebe.  
Als die Tür erneut mit einem dumpfen Laut, der im leeren Schiff der Kirche wie das Grollen von Donnern nachhallte und die Grundmauern zum Erbeben zu bringen schienen, ins Schloss fiel, verschwand der helle Schatten der Flügel. Wurde ausgelöscht von der Dunkelheit und die weißen Federn zerfaserten in der Schwärze.


End file.
